Reencontro
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Depois de tanto procurar o fim, Heero finalmente encontra Duo, seu único motivo para não sucumbir por completo. Presente para Misao-chan. 1 x 2 - One-shot.


Esse fic é um presente para a minha querida mamy Misao-chan!

Vc é uma pessoa maravilhosa e juro que nunca encontrei alguém sempre tão disposto a arrancar um sorriso dos lábios das pessoas e fazer o dia melhorar apenas com um gesto ou uma frase super fofa. Te adoro de verdade e agradeço por tudo que você fez por mim e, com toda certeza, merece muito mais que um fic, mas ainda sim eu espero que goste dessa pequena homenagem.

A cada diz descubro mais qualidades em você e tenho certeza que isso nunca vai cessar!

Olha...é uma fic pekena, mas foi feita de coração viu?

Te adoro de montão!

Bjus da sua filhota.

Arsínoe

**

* * *

**

Reencontro

A Morte sempre esteve ao meu lado. Espiando, esperando o momento exato de me segurar em seus braços, como uma doce amante. Quase esperada e completamente desejada.

Mas nunca me levou para seu mundo.

Pude sentir, por diversas vezes, seus dedos frios e ásperos contra meu pescoço, sufocando, desmanchando os fios da minha vida, mas sempre no último minuto...sempre se afastava, como se quisesse me mostrar que era mais forte, que tinha poder, que poderia me levar a hora que quisesse.

Vivi e lutei guerras, tive missões suicidas, porém ela, a Morte, jamais me levou consigo, esteve a espreita, esperando o momento exato de estender suas garras negras até mim, para me levar completamente, mas nunca me deu o privilégio de abandonar tudo, apenas me deixou sentir o gosto doce da libertação.

Nunca fugi dela, mas suas garras nunca me alcançaram efetivamente, talvez porque ainda havia algo para ser feito depois de todas as guerras.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma última batalha.

Ou talvez...eu devesse encontrar meu lar.

Difícil explicar, mas do mesmo modo que jamais temi a Morte e procurei-a exaustivamente, em cada batalha, em cada missão, jamais...jamais consegui partir com ela.

Realmente devia existir algo ainda a ser feito.

Um último inimigo, provavelmente.

Eu mesmo.

O único inimigo que sempre temi e sempre evitei confrontar.

Mas eu sabia que a batalha aconteceria.

E era sobre isso que eu pensava, parado à porta de uma grande mansão, num bairro nobre de uma cidade na Terra.

Havia recebido um convite de Quatre, um de meus amigos dos tempos de guerra, para me reunir com ele e os outros três pilotos Gundam.

Fechei meus olhos, forçando-me a lembrar de todos, completamente.

Não foi difícil, confesso.

Foram grandes companheiros, pessoas que eu entregaria minha vida nas mãos sem nem pestanejar.

Já disse que nunca temi a morte mesmo.

Uma risada sem humor cortou o ar e eu reconheci minha própria voz. Era a hora de confrontar tudo.

Hora de encontra-lo.

Duo.

Suspirei pesadamente. Pensar nele me fazia sentir...vulnerável, sem máscaras, sem módulos de batalhas...era como estar nu, exposto.

Lembrava-me bem de seus sorrisos fáceis e comentários irônicos. Na verdade, eles jamais me incomodaram, nunca fui tão frio como reza a lenda, sempre fui apenas uma pessoa concentrada e um pouco obsessivo pelas missões.

Era um motivo, uma razão para continuar vivo.

E também havia Duo.

Suspirei novamente, ajeitando inconscientemente a blusa de mangas compridas que usava.

Estava um pouco nervoso, não sabia exatamente como me portar com o americano, afinal de contas, no fundo de seus olhos sempre estiveram os mesmos conflitos e dúvidas que nos meus.

Eu sabia...e ele também. Eu conhecia seus sentimentos, ele os meus, mas jamais falamos sobre isso, jamais nos tocamos, jamais trocamos sorrisos que indicassem que nos desejávamos, mas nossos olhos...esses não mentiam.

E um ano depois da última vez que nos vimos...eu finalmente saberia se tudo que eu enxergava nele, continuava do mesmo jeito.

E a possibilidade de tudo ter mudado, me deixava um pouco temeroso.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e toquei a campainha.

Quatre surgiu logo, seu sorriso brilhante, completamente firme em seus lábios, me encheu de satisfação por ele me considerar um amigo.

Ele continuava o mesmo, seus imensos olhos claros ainda passavam toda a tranqüilidade que ele nos emprestou durante a guerra.

Seus braços me envolveram num abraço carinhoso, que eu retribui, genuinamente contente.

Trowa e Wufei surgiram em seguida.

O latino, o piloto mais próximo a mim durante a guerra, estava um pouco mais alto, músculos mais inchados, mas ainda ostentava aquela franja que já fazia parte de sua personalidade.

Deu um mínimo sorriso, apertando firmemente sua mão.

Wufei...esse havia mudado muito. Mais alto, mais musculoso e com um semblante mais calmo. Nada lembrava o rosto constantemente irritado que eu vira da última vez.

Me cumprimentou em estilo oriental e eu retribui naturalmente.

Gostava deles.

Eram meus..._amigos_.

– Duo? – Perguntei baixinho.

Os três pilotos se afastaram e, caminhando em minha direção, surgiu Duo.

Com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e com os olhos mais brilhantes, obviamente por minha causa.

– Heero. – Ele parou, a algum espaço de distância de mim.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, que deixava algumas mexas caírem sobre seu rosto, seus músculos pareciam mais desenvolvidos, mas ainda sim carregavam aquela aparência de flexibilidade e delicadeza.

Andrógino.

E belo.

Um calça branca e uma blusa de gola alta da mesma tonalidade completavam a cena.

Era estranho vê-lo sem suas roupas pretas, mas ainda sim...ainda sim era _Duo_. O mesmo Duo da guerra.

Os mesmos sentimentos transbordavam em seus olhos e eu me peguei soltando o ar que nem sabia que tinha prendido.

Abri meus braços, recebendo-o carinhosamente.

Ele me abraçou fortemente, seu rosto afundado em meu pescoço e seus dedos cravados em minhas costas.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos, suspirando, aceitando tudo aquilo que eu sabia que era pra ser.

– Senti sua falta. – Assenti, me afastando, mergulhando em seus orbes violetas.

Eu também sentira.

Muita.

Nos olhamos por muitos minutos, mas o silêncio não era incômodo, pelo contrário, era libertador.

Nada havia mudado, apenas...talvez tudo estivesse mais intenso.

Eu o queria em meus braços, em minha vida. Nunca mais...se eu estivesse com ele, se eu pudesse mergulhar todos os dias em seus olhos...Deus! Nunca mais a morte seria uma escapatória.

– Duo? Heero? – Pisquei, desviando o olhar e fixando-o em Trowa. – Tudo bem? – Assenti, levemente.

Quatre nos conduziu até uma sala enorme e completamente luxuosa.

– Bela casa. – Comentei, casualmente.

– Era do meu pai. – Fizemos um silêncio respeitoso que só foi quebrado quando o árabe perguntou se gostaríamos de jantar logo.

A resposta negativa foi unânime e ficamos, por diversos momentos, apenas nos encarando, todos nós com sorrisos nos lábios.

Era bom estar entre eles.

Wufei sentou-se em uma poltrona, Quatre e Trowa, lado a lado, no sofá maior. Duo sentou-se na outra poltrona, de frente para o chinês e eu...eu fui conduzidos pelos olhos do americano a me sentar ao seu lado, no braço do assento.

Uma de suas mãos pousou em minha coxa e eu o olhei, encarando-o abertamente. Ele sorriu, contidamente, e no mesmo instante, coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

– O que fez durante esse tempo, Wufei? – Todos nós encaramos o chinês, encorajados pela pergunta de Duo.

Pouco consegui absorver da resposta dele, algo sobre os Preventers, organização da qual só ele, dos cinco pilotos Gundam, fazia parte.

Meus olhos vagaram pela sala, alheio as perguntas e brincadeiras de Duo e Quatre a minha volta.

Quase nenhuma palavra foi ouvida direito, eu estava...tentando absorver tantas sensações, tantos sentimentos reprimidos.

Eu _sempre_ quis estar junto deles.

Compartilhar aquelas experiências que só nós havíamos vivido, e tantas outras coisas que mais ninguém havia vivenciado.

As lutas, as batalhas, as mortes.

E então...com apenas um convite...um simples convite, tudo havia sido arranjado. Nós cinco, numa sala, juntos, conversando e compartilhando tudo que havíamos feito, tudo que sentíamos e faríamos.

Era maravilhoso.

E também havia o calor gostoso dos dedos de Duo sob os meus.

Baixei os olhos, olhando os lábios bem delineados dele moverem-se em sorrisos nada contidos. Ele fazia caretas e mostrava a língua, falando e falando, contagiando a todos. Até mesmo Wufei parecia sorrir.

– E você, Quatre? – Pisquei, prestando a devida atenção a conversa.

– Bem, Duo...na verdade o que eu venho fazendo é o motivo dessa reunião, além de voltarmos a nos ver, claro. – Quatre sorriu, sua bochecha com uma tonalidade rosada. – É que...Trowa e eu...nós tivemos a idéia de construirmos algo para as famílias afetadas pela guerra, talvez escolas, criar empregos, essas coisas, mas...gostaríamos que todos vocês participassem. – Deixei um sorriso escapar furtivamente dos meus lábios.

Não pela idéia, afinal já se podia esperar algo assim de Quatre.

O que conseguiu arrancar o sorriso foi...o jeito que Trowa o olhava. A vontade de tocar o árabe estava clara nos olhos verdes do latino. Havia admiração, contentamento e...amor.

Notei que Quatre avermelhara ainda mais com algo que Duo falara, mas não prestei atenção.

Observar as reações e os gestos era muito melhor.

Vi Quatre erguer os olhos, encontrando os de Trowa.

Havia tanto amor, tanta entrega, mas...parecia não ser o suficiente para estarem juntos.

Mal se tocavam e quando, acidentalmente, seus braços se encostavam, podia-se ver claramente pequenos arrepios percorrerem ambos os corpos.

Tão tolos, perdendo tanto tempo.

O mesmo tempo que _eu_ havia perdido.

Senti a mão de Duo se mover sob a minha e suspirei.

Não...eu não podia perder mais tempo.

– E vocês? – Encarei Trowa, que olhava para o lugar que minha mão encontrava a de Duo de forma melancólica. – Como vocês estão?

Sorri abertamente, vendo o choque percorrer o rosto dos três pilotos, menos o de Duo, que apenas sorriu de volta, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Nós... – Suspirei. – Estamos juntos. – Disse simplesmente, deixando a sensação maravilhosa de pronunciar aquelas palavras me absorver.

Wufei engasgou-se com o chá que tomava, Trowa arregalou os olhos de uma forma quase cômica, Quatre sorriu e Duo...Duo apertou mais firmemente minha mão, procurando meus olhos com os seus.

– Desde quando, Yuy? – Encarei meu companheiro chinês, que ainda estava vermelho.

– Desde sempre. – Constatei, calmamente.

Mal notei o que todos começaram a falar. Falavam rápido e suas palavras soavam sem nexo aos meus ouvidos. Mais uma vez estava absorvido nas minhas próprias palavras.

Sempre.

Sempre estivemos juntos, um ao lado do outro, mesmo que não tivéssemos notado.

– Acho ótimo que estejam juntos. – Focalizei o rosto sorridente de Quatre, que estava genuinamente feliz por nós, mas melancólico por si mesmo.

– Talvez você também devesse seguir esse caminho. – Duo arriscou, arrancando um sorriso de Trowa e um rubor adorável de Quatre.

– Duo...eu...eu... – Ergui as sobrancelhas, vendo o embaraço do árabe que hora olhava para Duo, hora para Trowa.

– Vamos jantar? – Todos olhamos para Wufei. – Quer dizer, Winner e Barton. – Deu de ombros. – Estou faminto e creio que Yuy e Maxwell queiram conversar em paz. – Rapidamente os três se retiraram, sorrindo e me deixando a sós com Duo.

Por vários minutos permanecemos parados, nossas mãos entrelaçadas, mas nossos pensamentos distantes.

– Hee... – Duo se ergueu, me puxando para fazer o mesmo.

Nos olhamos, nos encaramos e analisamos.

Sem pressa e sem receio.

Abertamente expomos nossos sentimentos e dúvidas através dos nossos olhos. E no fim...quando tudo se reduziu a apenas o espaço entre nossos corpos, os dedos hesitantes de Duo tocaram as mexas dos meus cabelos.

– Senti realmente sua falta. – Sorri, afastando os fios que me impediam de ver claramente seu rosto, colocando-os atrás de suas orelhas.

– Não achei razão de ser quando estava longe...e mesmo na guerra, tão perto e tão longe de você, eu quis a morte o tempo todo, mas algo me conectava a esse mundo. – Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. – Você não me deixou partir. – Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – E eu agradeço por isso.

Em milésimos de segundo eu tinha Duo em meus braços, apertando-me dolorosamente num abraço quase desesperado.

Fechei meus olhos, descansando a testa no alto de sua cabeça, aspirando o aroma delicioso de seus fios castanhos.

Eu nunca mais buscaria o fim.

Aquele era o meu começo, o início de algo novo e maravilhoso.

– Eu...todo o tempo, todos as vezes que eu olhava pra você...eu te quis, eu ansiei estar aqui nos seus braços. – Suas palavras foram como uma carícia leve em meu coração. – Eu te quero, Heero...te quero pra nunca te deixar partir, pra nunca deixar que você deseje algo que não seja a vida. – Ergui seu rosto. – Uma vida comigo.

– Eu não quero nada além disso. – Afirmei, encurtando a distância entre nossos lábios. – Você foi o que eu sempre quis, era por você que eu deveria ter lutado, por você que eu deveria ter procurado todo o tempo. – Seus olhos encheram-se d'água. – Não a morte, não o fim...você e somente você.

– Oh, Heero! – Sua boca roçou na minha. – Amor, sempre...quero estar com você.

Saboreei aquelas palavras, aceitando-as da mesma forma que aceitei os lábios de Duo nos meus.

O apertei firmemente em meus braços, não querendo pensar em quão perto eu havia chegado de não senti-lo ali e por quantas vezes.

– Te amo. – Com seu rosto entre minhas mãos, sorri docemente. – Você...sempre foi você que me impediu de cair. Te amo, te amo, te amo...

– Não diga demais. – Suas bochechas coraram adoravelmente. – Posso ficar mal acostumado. – Delicadamente, deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Eu também amo você...desde sempre. – Sussurrou, suavemente.

A mim bastou abraça-lo, murmurando diversas e diversas vezes o quanto o queria.

E ele retribuiu sinceramente todas as minhas palavras.

Horas depois, deitados lado a lado na cama de um dos quartos de hóspedes, ouvimos alguns sussurros vindos do cômodo ao lado, o quarto de Quatre.

Não havíamos sido só nós que havíamos finalmente decidido parar de perder tempo.

– Acha que tudo vai ficar bem? – Puxei Duo para perto, abraçando-o ternamente, sentindo sua pele nua na minha.

– Desde que você esteja comigo. – Respondi, prontamente.

Naquela noite, enquanto dormíamos abraçados, mergulhados um no calor do outro, a Morte veio me atormentar em sonhos, mas daquela vez...eu quem me livrei de suas garras por vontade própria.

Apesar da última batalha ter sido vencida eu sabia que aquele não era o fim.

Talvez houvessem mais batalhas, mas graças a Duo eu tinha a certeza que nenhuma delas representaria o fim da minha jornada.

Enquanto Duo estivesse comigo, eu sabia que as garras negras, que eu tanto desejei que me levassem, não se aproximariam mais.

Duo as espantaria.

Por mim.

Por nós.

E finito.

Owari.

* * *

Espero que tenha gostado, mamy!

E todos que leram também!

Grande beijo!


End file.
